Murders and Ciphers
by Angie Child
Summary: The Master of Cipher has arrived! Shinichi feels suspicious and frustrated because SHE seems to know a lot about things that even he doesn't know. Murders start to turn up anywhere, and only SHE knows what's going on.(DC-MK) [File 7 added!]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Previously, I've been drawing a fan comic of Detective Conan. It's on the return of Kudo Shinichi---returning temporarily, of course, hehe. There is no set date here---after all, it's a fan fic :P But here, I'm writing about a day after his return. Just so you're clear of what will happen, here's a short summary of the previous story as the prologue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own most characters namely Kudo Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Haibara Ai and many others, they are all coprighted © to Gosho Aoyama-san. This is merely a fan-based fic.

**Prologue**

"Professor! It's me, Professor, open up! Profes---H-Haibara?" Kudo Shinichi could not help staring at the girl in front of him. He had never seen her before, yet he knew her so well...

"Just to let you know, I'm not interested in you," said Haibara Ai, or Miyano Shiho in her true form, as she turned.

Shinichi turned red. "I-idiot! Who's interested in you?"

"Oh, so why did you turn red then?" asked Haibara with her mysterious smile.

"I-I did not!"

"Ah, Shinichi! You've become yourself again!" Dr. Agasa exclaimed happily, coming up.

"Professor!" Shinichi lit up. "It's a miracle, Professor! The drug must have worn off---"

"My drug is not that weak, Kudo," said Haibara. "Something else turned us back to our original form---like the gas we inhaled while we were in the chamber last night. It must have triggered our system in some way, like how it did when you drank the wine. Professor told me already," she added when Shinichi was about to ask how she knew. "But I don't guarantee we'll stay this way forever, we're bound to turn back to a child again soon, but I don't know when. You'll just have to prepare for it."

---

"KUDO..."

"...SHINICHI!"

The whole class was on their feet as they stared at Shinichi, who was panting at the doorway. Mouri Ran's eyes were wide with disbelief---and almost filled with tears. She started to scream. "Where were you, idiot?! You know how worried I am?! Always popping up and disappearing..."

"Hey, Ran," Shinichi said with a smile as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry. But I'm back...I won't leave again, I promise."

---

"Shinichi, Conan is gone!" Ran shrieked into the phone. "He didn't come home last night, and the school said he didn't even go to school yesterday! I'm worried! I want to call the police, but...what should I do, Shinichi...?"

Shinichi winced. He had forgotten all about Conan after turning back into his old self. He had to come up with an excuse---fast. Then he spotted his trusty red bowtie on Dr. Agasa's table. "Er, hang on a minute, Ran."

He snatched up the bowtie and quickly adjusted it. Then he held it to his mouth and the phone. "Hi, Ran-neechan!" he exclaimed cheerfully in Conan's voice.

Ran paused for a minute, her eyes widened. She quickly rubbed her tears away. "Conan-kun! What are you doing there? You got me worried sick!"

"Gomen nasai, Ran-neechan! Okaa-san came to pick me up this morning. She's going to take me on holiday! Kogoro oji-san was sleeping and we didn't want to wake him up. We were going to call you to tell you not to worry!"

"Oh...well, I hope you have fun," Ran said with a smile. "Don't get into any mischief. But...I will miss you, Conan-kun."

Shinichi paused. His eyes softened. Ran sounded as if it was going to be hard not to forget Conan---just like how hard it was to forget Shinichi. "Ran-neechan...I will miss you too...but I'll be back!" he found himself saying. "I love you, Ran-neechan."

Ran chuckled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you too, Conan-kun..."

Shinichi lowered the gadget. He glanced towards the pile of the rest of his old gadgets, including a pair of spectacles that used to be his father's. Then he heard a sniffle in the phone. "R-Ran?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi...Conan-kun was part of my family for so long...I'm so stupid." She laughed, wiping her tears away. "Anyway, I have to go now. Bye, Shinichi." And she hung up.

---

"Anyone will do anything for love, even murder," Shinichi said, still panting hard. "But as long as...the truth is there...they can't...they can't..." He fell onto the floor, almost passing out.

"Shinichi!" Ran shrieked, dropping to her knees and shaking him. "Shinichi, what's wrong? Shinichi!"

_M-my heart...my body...is burning up..._he thought painfully. _This can't be happening...am I going to turn into Edogawa Conan again? Right in front of Ran?_

Then in the blurry vision, he saw Haibara running up from nowhere. _She---she isn't..._ He passed out.

---

"I did not turned into a child?" Shinichi said in surprise, looking at his hands and body.

"Of course not, but if you get too excited, you'll definitely turn back," Haibara said as-a-matter-of-factly. "If you don't want to go back being Edogawa Conan, I suggest you keep calm. It's not like the drug is completely out of your body. "

Shinichi heaved a sigh of relief. "Er, arigatou, Haibara..."

"You don't have anything to thank me for." Haibara got up and left. Shinichi smiled as he watched her. _I think I do._


	2. File 1 Master of Ciphers

**File 1 – Master of Cipher**

"What? Master of ciphers?" Shinichi repeated.

"Yup!" Suzuki Sonoko said cheerfully. Ran was standing behind her with a sweat drop. "The master of ciphers is coming to Tokyo! You have another rival now, Shinichi!"

Shinichi laughed awkwardly. "Rival? Where did you hear that from?"

"Otou-san, of course! He's going to hold an informal party soon, and he's inviting the master! You are invited too, by the way. It's so exciting! I can't wait to meet the master! I wonder how the master is going to appear, maybe with a secret message to tell us when and where the master is coming, and---"

"Wait, you've been saying 'the master, the master' all this time, do you even know where he came from, how old he is, or even whether he's a boy or girl?" Shinichi asked, interrupting her.

Sonoko blinked. She thought for a moment while Shinichi and Ran stared at her.

"I...don't know."

Shinichi almost fell off his chair. "What do you mean you don't know?" Ran demanded.

"It's the master of ciphers, what do you expect?" Sonoko retorted. "But one thing's clear, he---she---is not from Japan. But he or she did send a reply back to Otou-san, only we don't understand it. That's where you come in, Shinichi." She took a paper from her pocket and thrust it to Shinichi. "Obviously, it's a cipher."

"'Suzuki-san, arigatou gozaimasu! I will come to your celebration with light and action. All the best, Ang.' This is not a cipher," Shinichi said, sounding bored. "It's just a note saying that he or she will go to the party. His or her name is...Ang?"

"Seems so, but it doesn't mean anything," Sonoko said, crossing her arms. "Oh well, we'll meet the master soon anyway. It might be a really handsome man..." She looked dreamy.

"It sounds good, doesn't it?" Ran said with a smile. "It would be nice to meet the master of Ciphers. What do you think, Shinichi?"

Shinichi hesitated for a while. He could not hide his curiosity to meet the master of ciphers. So far, he had not found a cipher that would stump him---not even Kaitou Kid's. If this person was as good as it sounded, he definitely had to see who it was. "Sure," he said coolly. "It should be interesting!"

"Good!" Sonoko exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. "Be at Tenni Restaurant tomorrow night at seven! Isn't this exciting?"

Ran smiled. "Yes...if Conan-kun were still around, he'll be very excited too..."

Her eyes suddenly looked misty. _R-Ran?_ Shinichi looked at her in surprise. It was not as if he had not seen this side of Ran---he had seen plenty when he was being Conan, and Ran had been worried about Shinichi. It was the first time Ran was sad over Conan's leave.

"Don't worry about that Chibi-chan, he'll be back," Sonoko said with a grin, patting Ran's shoulder. "It's not like he's gone forever."

Ran smiled. "You're right. At least Shinichi is back."

Shinichi immediately turned red as Sonoko suppressed a cheeky grin. _Ran is still Ran. No need to worry too much_. He sighed.

---

"Who's this master of ciphers?" Kuroba Kaito muttered.

It was recess, and Kaito was reading the newspaper like always. But this time he wasn't reading Kid news---he hadn't stolen anything for the last few days---but the news on the arrival of the master of ciphers.

"I don't know, but he sounds amazing!" Nakamori Aoko, his childhood friend, said excitedly. She was the one who brought the newspaper. "He must be greater than Kid and his ciphers! I heard almost nobody can crack them!"

_Is that true?_ Kaito thought with narrowed eyes. _Well, my ciphers do get figured out easily by that super high school detective...I wonder if this one can actually stump him._

"What? You saw Kid last night?"

Kaito looked up in surprise when he heard someone murmuring. _What? I didn't go anywhere last night as Kid,_ he thought. It was two girls behind him. He pretended to be engrossed in his newspaper, but his ears were pricked up.

"Yeah, I recognize his white clothes from anywhere! But it's strange...was he always that white?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's all white, almost like a ghost. Even his shirt and tie and shoes...it's kind of scary. Oh, and he seemed to be wearing a mask too..."

_That isn't me,_ Kaito thought. _I don't wear THAT white. Who could it be...?_

"KAITO, were you listening?!"

Kaito snapped his head up, blinking at a fumed Aoko. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you whether you want to go to the party that Otou-san is invited to, the one where the master is going," Aoko repeated, sounding annoyed. "But if you don't want to go, fine."

Kaito lit up. "Of course I want to go!" he exclaimed, slamming down the papers. "I like to meet this master of ciphers." _And see how great he is,_ he added mentally. _I'm sure he's no better in ciphers than Kid is. Wait a second..._ "How old did you say that guy is?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nobody really knows. They said he's around forty, thirty, or even younger. And it doesn't necessary have to be a guy, it could be a girl. That's how mysterious he is, and it will be first time he or she will be revealing herself."

"Really? Interesting." Kaito smiled to himself. He loved a good challenge.

---

"Welcome, welcome...Ah, Mouri-san, thank you for coming!" Suzuki-san greeted cheerfully, shaking Kogoro's hand. He was dressed smartly in a brown suit with tie. "It's good to have you here. I have to thank you for taking care of a few past events."

"It's my pleasure," said Kogoro with a superior laugh. "Those were no big deals..."

"Oh, Kudo-san!" exclaimed Suzuki-san excitedly, dismissing Kogoro as he walked up to greet Shinichi and Ran, who came together. Shinichi was in a blue suit and tie, while Ran had on a plain dress. He shook Shinichi's hand. "It's so good to meet you! Sonoko told me a lot about you. I hear you can even solve any cipher!"

"That's not really true, Suzuki-san," Shinichi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Is the master of ciphers here yet?" Ran asked.

"I don't know, at least I don't think so...we don't really know how he looks like, after all. But I expect he will announce himself soon. Please come in---oh, Nakamori-keibu! You made it!"

Kogoro, Ran and Shinichi turned in surprise. Nakamori Ginzou, Aoko and Kaito came sauntering up. The older man's eye twitched when he saw Kogoro. "Well, Mouri-san is here too," he said with a forced smile on his face. Kogoro's mustache twitched as well, and gave a very tiny smile.

"I see you invited someone too!" Suzuki-san said, not realizing what was going on.

"Ah, yes...this is my daughter, Aoko, and her friend, Kuroba Kaito."

"Hajimemashite!" Aoko greeted with a bow.

Shinichi's eyes widened. _That Kuroba...he's like a mirror image of me! Why do I have an odd feeling all of a sudden?_ He scratched his head in frustration. Kaito noticed Shinichi too, and looked away in shock. _H-He's back! How is that possible?_

"Come in, come in...my wife and daughters will assist to you," Suzuki-san told them, and they went in.

Kogoro immediately marched away, trying to get as far away as possible from Nakamori-keibu. Nakamori-keibu gave him a cold glare before storming off. "What's up with them?" Aoko asked with a sweat drop.

"Mishaps from catching Kid," Kaito replied with a mocking laugh, recalling the time.

"Let's look for Sonoko," Ran said, pulling Shinichi into the restaurant. But Shinichi didn't bother---he was too busy looking around. Just then, he spotted a person standing by the buffet table. He wore a plain shirt and jeans, with a cap that was lowered over his eyes. His skin was fair, but it gave Shinichi a sudden notion. _That person...looks like...Hattori Heiji?_ he thought in surprise. _But it couldn't be, that's only around Ran's height, but---_ He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Ran-chan, Shinichi!" Sonoko greeted happily, running up to them. "Glad you made it!"

"Hi, Sonoko-chan," Ran greeted back. "Has the master of ciphers arrived?"

Sonoko shook her head. "I don't think so. I hope he hurries up soon, or this party will be nothing!" Ran nodded in agreement.

Shinichi was still glancing around, thinking. _He might be around already---but the message wasn't mysterious. What if---_ He started. He had understood. _So that's how you're going to do it,_ he thought with a smile.

"Otou-san, has he arrived yet?" Sonoko asked half an hour later when she saw Suzuki-san coming towards them.

Suzuki-san shook his head. "I don't think so. I hope he'll come soon, but we can't wait now. We have to get this started." He walked up onto the stage and picked up the microphone. "May I have your attention, please?" he said into it. When everyone turned to him, he smiled. "Thank you all for coming. First of all, I would like to---"

Suddenly, the lights went off. As whispers and shouts started to drift through the room, Shinichi immediately raced for the door that led to the backstage. He saw it swinging, and grabbed it to fling it open. He ran up the steps, panting slightly. Then he stopped, a victorious smile on his face. "You're the master of ciphers, aren't you?"

The person with jeans and cap turned, smiling. "That means you've figured out the message, haven't you?"

Shinichi nodded, walking towards him. "'I will come to your celebration with light and action.' Obviously, you're going to have a flamboyant appearance with indoor fireworks. All the best, right? I admit it, you almost stumped me."

"Very good," the person said with a smile, his eyes still couldn't be seen. "I'm impressed. I guess I don't have to hide now." He took off his cap---and dark hair fell out. Shinichi's jaws dropped.

It was---a girl.


	3. File 2 Sudden Murder

**File 2 – Sudden Murder**

"Y-you are Ang?" Shinichi stuttered, dumbfounded.

"Of course, what did you think?" Ang replied, smoothing her hair that barely touched her shoulders. "It's not like a girl can't be the master of cipher. The name's Chirudo Ang. Excuse me." She disappeared through a door, and came out just as quickly in a sparkling dress. "I have a show to put on." She winked as she took out a remote control and pressed the button.

Fireworks burst in the high ceiling of the restaurant, startling everyone. Ran and Sonoko were awed. Kogoro and Nakamori-keibu looked up in surprise. Aoko squealed as Kaito frowned.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..." A girl stepped out from behind the stage, her hands in the air and a smile on her face. She walked up to Suzuki-san and bowed to the audience. "Thank you for coming. I am Chirudo Ang---or what you call, the Master of Ciphers."

Murmurs and applauses erupted among the audience. Ran and Sonoko were especially surprised. "He is a girl?!" Sonoko exclaimed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, it seems more interesting, doesn't it?" Ran said as she clapped her hands as well.

"Yep, it is."

Ran turned to see Shinichi coming up to them. "Shinichi! Where did you go? You missed all the action!"

"Oh, I didn't miss them," Shinichi said coolly. "I was right where the action was." He grinned up at the stage as Ran gave him a confused look.

---

"So, she's the master of ciphers?" Kaito muttered as he sipped his juice, staring intently at Ang, who was at the other side talking to Sonoko's father. "Doesn't look that great to me."

"Nonsense, she looks amazing!" Aoko exclaimed excitedly. "She looks pretty young too, around twenty or even---"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaito said, waving them off. "I'm going to get something to eat." Aoko pouted as he walked towards the buffet table. He started examining the food there.

"Hello." He turned to see Shinichi walking up with a smile on his face. The detective had decided to make his move and find out who the boy who could be his twin was. Kaito straightened up, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I don't think we've met before," Shinichi said, extending his hand. "I'm Kudo Shinichi. Kuroba Kaito, right?"

"Umm, yes." Kaito had hesitated for a moment before shaking Shinichi's hand. "You are the high school detective, aren't you?"

Shinichi nodded. _Gosh, it's like talking to a mirror!_ "Are you sure we haven't met?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_I really, really don't like this,_ Kaito thought queasily. "Um, I'm pretty sure," he replied with an awkward laugh. "Do I look familiar to you?" _Duh, I look like him._

"In fact, yes," Shinichi said, leaning forward a little. "Like someone I've met various times in the past...but always seem to miss..." Kaito gulped, backing away a little. It was never safe when the detective was around, just like been around Hakuba Saguru---only this Hakuba Saguru was smarter.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi and Kaito looked up and saw Ang walking to them, a friendly smile on her face. She paused for a moment, and smiled wider as she peered at Shinichi. "Kudo Shinichi...right?"

Shinichi's jaw dropped. "How do you know our names?" he demanded.

"From a close friend of mine," Ang replied, still smiling. She turned to Kaito. "Let's see...Kuroba Kaito. I heard Nakamori-keibu saying your name."

_A close friend? What does she mean?_ Shinichi wondered. "Why are you here?" he asked, shaking the thought out of his head.

"I just like to speak to both of you," Ang replied.

"About...what?" Kaito asked.

"Anything. Ask me a question. I know you want to, especially why I'm here."

"Okay...so, tell us," Shinichi urged. "The master of ciphers doesn't go anywhere without a reason."

Ang nodded. "Ever heard of the 'White Murderer'?" she asked as she walked to the table and picked up a paper cup.

Shinichi creased his brows. "It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"I know it does for you, Kudo." Ang poured some punch into her cup and sipped it. "The White Murderer is known worldwide as the phantom that kills with no reason. Recently, he's known to steal things too---just like Kaitou Kid." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "No one has ever met him face-to-face---if anyone did, they were probably killed."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "You mean the murderer from the U.S.? _That_ murderer who wears all white and is also known as---"

"A," she finished for him. "Exactly. He's the reason why I'm here."

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"A man asked for my help to solve a cipher by A. I did. It said he would be coming to Tokyo to steal a valuable crystalline."

"You solved the cipher, but that doesn't answer the question as to why you came," Shinichi pointed out.

Ang hesitated. Then she took a slow sip of punch before replying, "I have my reasons." She put down the empty cup on the table. "I'm warning you---be careful. You don't know what A is capable of. Keep that in mind."

_A murderer who wears all white?_ Kaito thought with a frown. _Why does that sound familiar?_

Then Ang shrugged as if it did not matter anymore. "So, enjoy the dinner!" She smiled, and turned to go.

"Hey, I have a question!" Shinichi called after her. She stopped and turned around. "How old are you exactly?"

Ang smiled. "Two dry trees in the desert---figure that out." She sauntered off, leaving Shinichi and Kaito in confusion.

"She's weird," Kaito murmured.

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed, pondering with his hand on his chin. _Two dry trees in the desert..._He smiled to himself. He loved a challenge, and the harder it was, the more thrilled he felt.

On the other side of the table, a man was trying to make up his mind as he glanced at the different variety of food in front of him. "They all look so good," he murmured, licking his lips. "I wonder..."

A new plate suddenly appeared in front of him, containing a delicious looking slice of fruit cake. The man looked up in surprise as the chef walked off. "Mmm, fruit cake!" the man said, rubbing his hands with glee. He picked it up and took a bite.

"UGH!"

Shinichi turned around very fast as soon as he heard the sound. He saw a man keeling over the table, clutching his throat. His face had turned very pale and was not in a good state. As everyone around him gasped, Shinichi leaped across the table and landed just beside the man. But by then, he had fell onto the floor---dead.


	4. File 3 Newcomers

**From the Author:** Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I very much appreciate them! In reply to Lucky Hammer – you'll see! ;) Please don't forget to check out my new fic, 'Street Murder', Heiji's stand-alone case and sequel to Kazuha's 1st Appearance! Thank you ever so much!

**File 3 – Newcomers**

Shinichi bent over the now-dead body, checking for pulse. "He's gone," he declared, and more gasps filled the air. Then the whole room turned silent---everybody had noticed what had happened.

He looked up at the slice of cake that the man had dropped and took a whiff of it. "Poison...he was murdered! Someone call the police---"

"There's no point in calling the police." Shinichi turned to see Ang walking up to him once more, her smile gone. She stood just a couple of feet from the body, her arms folded. "It's a Thursday."

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked slowly.

"It's him---the murderer is him," Ang replied simply.

"What?" Shinichi was confused. Then Ang nodded upwards. He looked up---and his eyes widened.

A person in complete white stood perfectly balanced on the highest window sill. It looked like a ghost, his cloak fluttering by him. His top hat was over his eyes as he watched. Kaito was especially stunned. _That person...looks like...looks like..._

"KID!" Nakamori-keibu roared, spotting the person above him. His obsession to catch Kaitou Kid made him jump to conclusion. He was now furious because he had not a single of his force around. Before anyone could make a move, the person jumped out of the window and disappeared, a card fluttering down.

"That was not Kid," Ang objected as she walked up to Nakamori-keibu.

"How do you know? Just because you're master of ciphers, you don't know who Kid is!" Nakamori-keibu snapped.

"I know who Kid is, and that's not him," she insisted firmly. "Look at him carefully---he's all white! Kid does not look like that!"

Nakamori-keibu's face was red in anger and annoyance. "Then who is he?!" he demanded.

Ang took a deep breath. "He's the White Murderer---and he is the one who killed that man." She pointed at the corpse. "You don't have to say anything---he does not have any reason to target anyone, he just chooses and kills. I know you will be scared," she said to everyone, "but don't worry, he's only here for a crystalline, so he won't kill too many people."

As whispers erupted in the room, Suzuki-san hurried to her, laughing awkwardly. "What Chirudo-san meant to say, is that the---White Murderer---won't be killing anybody again. We'll contact the police about this, please go on as if nothing has happened..."

After everyone had settled down, Suzuki-san turned to Ang. "Please, Chirudo-san, I like to keep a happy audience," he said nervously, wringing his fingers. "So, um, it would be appreciated if we don't mention this at all..."

Ang let out a laugh, a hand behind her head. "Sorry, Suzuki-san, I just get carried away sometimes! Don't worry, I won't say another word. Just enjoy the party!" She patted the old man hard on the back and then walked off, humming to herself.

_Is she really that great? Come to think of it, she doesn't just look like Hattori---she sounds like one. Oh great,_ Shinichi thought with a sweat drop. _Another person with a weird sense of humor_.

---

"Last night was great, isn't it?" Ran asked cheerfully as she walked down the pavement with Shinichi the next morning, both on their way to school. "Even though there was a murder...but it's still amazing, especially the flamboyant appearance of the Master of Ciphers!..." Ran looked at Shinichi in irritation. He seemed to be looking at the ground as he walked---something he would do when he was pondering. "Shinichi, did you hear me?!"

"What?" Shinichi looked up, slightly irritated.

Ran leaned very close to him, examining his look. Shinichi backed a little, although he could not resist staring at her.

"Are those bags under your eyes?" Ran asked, straightening up.

"W-w-what?" Shinichi yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I had been thinking about last night."

"About the murder case?" Ran guessed, as if it was typical for Shinichi to be thinking about it.

"No." Ran raised her eyebrows when Shinichi answered. "It's the cipher that girl gave me last night when I asked for her age. I spent most of the night trying to figure out what it means, but I still don't get it. What the heck is 'two dry trees in a desert' anyway?"

Ran put her finger to her chin. "Well, you asked for her age, didn't you? It should mean a certain number," she suggested.

"I know, but it still doesn't make sense. 'Two dry trees' could mean eleven or just two, but why a desert?" Shinichi scratched his head in frustration as they walked through the gate into Teitan High School. He would not give up---there was never a cipher that could stump him.

In the classroom, he continued to wonder. _Maybe she's twenty-two, that's the most possible answer,_ he decided. _Now all I need to do is find her and get the answer out---but where?_

"Everyone, we have a new student who will be joining our class temporarily, please welcome her," the sensei announced.

Shinichi was not paying attention. Ran tugged his sleeve, staring at the front of the classroom. "Shinichi! Shinichi, look!"

Shinichi was annoyed. "What?" He looked up---and his eyes widened.

"My name is Chirudo Ang. Hajimemashite!"

Shinichi could not help staring in shock at Ang, who was standing in front of the classroom in school uniform. She was grinning away.

"Chirudo Ang?" "Isn't she the master of ciphers?" "She's only seventeen?!"

"Ang-chan, here!" Sonoko called excitedly, waving one hand and pointing down at the empty seat behind her, which was just next to Shinichi.

Ang smiled, and walked over. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sonoko-chan," she said, bowing before sitting down.

"No problem, just remember to teach me some neat ciphers," Sonoko replied, winking.

Ang glanced at Shinichi gleefully. "Well, did you solve it?"

"You're seventeen?!" Shinichi demanded in disbelief.

"Yes. Two dry trees mean two vertical lines, and the horizon that separates the desert and the sky is a horizontal line, which helps form seven. Didn't you figure that out?"

Shinichi turned red and kept quiet. He did not want to admit that he didn't figure it out.

---

"Ugh, the murder last night made me lost my appetite," Aoko said queasily as she and Kaito headed down the corridor to their classroom. "It was definitely not a pretty side. Luckily, my dad only concentrates on catching Kid and not murders."

"You're too weak," Kaito drawled. Aoko glared at him.

Just then, they noticed a commotion ahead. It seemed that a group of girls were surrounding a tall foreign boy with jet black hair, giggling and flirting. Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Who's that? I've never seen him around before."

"I think it's the one from the U.S. who's studying here temporarily," Aoko said, staring at the boy. "He's in his third year, I heard."

Just then, the boy took out a pack of cards. Kaito narrowed his eyes immediately. _No, it can't be---_

Some of the cards flew upwards and transformed into birds. The girls squealed. Aoko and Kaito's jaws dropped.

The foreigner was a magician---just like Kaito. _And good too,_ Kaito thought as he watched the boy grabbing a bird in his hands and made it shrunk back to a card in his hand. He was aware that he was envying him.

"Wow, isn't he great?" Aoko remarked in amazement. "I have to meet him!"

"Huh? H-hey, wait, Aoko!" Kaito exclaimed as Aoko walked up to the group of girls. He quickly rushed after her.

"H-hello!" Aoko chirped, waving among the girls' heads. The boy noticed her and smiled. Aoko blushed, her mind suddenly empty of what to say.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," he said, bowing a little. His Japanese was not bad at all. "I'm Alex, Kayton Alex. You are---?"

"Er, Nakamori Aoko," Aoko mumbled, staring at him. Kaito felt uncomfortable. He quickly stepped in front of Aoko. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, and you're not the only one who can do that!" Kaito said firmly, and with a snap of his fingers, birds flew out from behind him with ribbons in their mouths. The girls shrieked in awe.

Alex smiled. "I see. Well then, _ja ne_, Kuroba-kun." He turned around and walked off, leaving the girls looking heartbroken.

"Hey!" Kaito felt heated. It was as if the guy did not even bother to look at him. _If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get!_ he thought grudgingly. "Come on, Aoko." He grabbed a confused Aoko by the arm and dragged her to class.


	5. File 4 Unexpected Visitor

**File 4 – Unexpected Visitor**

The doorbell rang. Haibara Ai – or in her present form, Miyano Shiho looked up from the computer. Dr. Agasa was fast asleep on his desk. The doorbell continued to ring, and the elder scientist was not going to wake up. Sighing, Shiho got up and headed for the door.

"Ai-chan!" "Professor!"

Hearing the voices, Shiho immediately opened the door. "It's you---" She blinked, and then looked down at the three children at the doorstep, who were staring up at her. They were Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsushiko, her classmates in Teitan Elementary School before she returned to her original form. They had the innocent, confused look on their face.

"H-hello," Ayumi said shyly. "Is Ai-chan at home?"

"Oh. Um, no, she isn't," Shiho told them, thinking quickly.

"Where is she? She hasn't been in school yesterday," Mitsushiko stated.

"Oh...she went on vacation with her parents," Shiho replied with a small smile.

"Like Conan-kun? They're so lucky," Genta said with a sigh, his hands behind his head.

Ayumi was gazing at Shiho. "Are you Ai-chan's onee-san?" she suddenly asked with a bright smile. Shiho was taken back slightly. "Because you look very much like Ai-chan!"

Shiho let out a smile. "No, but I am close to her. I'm Shiho," she said. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in school? Don't worry, Ai will be back soon." She patted Ayumi's head.

"Really? Yay!" Ayumi cheered happily. "Thank you, Shiho-neechan!"

As Shiho waved at the kids who started to go on their way, she sighed. _I'm not lying to them...am I? If so, why did I do it? I don't even know whether I'm going to change back. I guess..._

_I miss being with them._

---

"...Otou-san likes to sleep all day, he should be giving Okaa-san a call sometimes," Ran was saying on the way home. It was after school, and as usual, she walked with Shinichi. "I must find another way to get them together."

"Don't you ever give up?" Shinichi said with a sweat drop. "You're going to make them hate each other more than ever if you keep doing it."

"No! They're so close to getting back together!" Ran retorted. "It's because they won't give each other a chance, and Otou-san's attitude towards beautiful girls---hey, I know! I'll take him to the museum and invite Okaa-san too! There's an exhibition this Sunday, it will be perfect!"

_Yeah, right,_ Shinichi thought. Ran was always planning her parents' get-together, and usually her plans almost worked---_almost_.

Just then, he noticed someone ahead of them turning around the corner. He felt suspicious. "Ran, we'll walk until here, okay?" he said. "I have to rush home. See you tomorrow!"

"H-hey, wait!" Ran shouted, but Shinichi had run off. She let out a sigh. "He's always like that..."

Shinichi ran forward and stopped after rounding the corner. He struck up a smile. _Aha!_ Ang was walking ahead, glancing around. _Now what is she doing here?_ he thought suspiciously. _Going home?_

He continued to follow her, keeping a careful distance. Ang seemed to be pausing and looking around all the time, as if searching for something. As he continued tailing her, he was aware that the neighborhood around him looked familiar---but he was too busy concentrating on Ang.

Just then, Ang rounded another corner. Determined to catch up, Shinichi ran towards the corner. He rounded the same corner.

"What are you doing?"

Shinichi let out a squeak as he halted quickly. He couldn't keep his balance and fell onto the ground. Ang raised an eyebrow, peering down at him from under her cap, which she had suddenly whipped out and put on after going around the corner. He quickly sprang up, brushing himself, grinning stupidly. "Err..."

"You're following me, aren't you?" Ang guessed with a grin.

"W-what? I'm not!" Shinichi retorted, although his face had turned red. But he could not help feeling curious. "Where are you staying anyway?"

"At a friend's," Ang replied simply. "Don't you recognize this neighborhood anyway? Look over there." She jerked her head to one side, and Shinichi looked. His jaws dropped.

His house was standing right in front of him.

He turned back to say something, but Ang was already heading forward. She made a turn---right into Dr. Agasa's driveway. "WHAT?!" Shinichi ran after her, dumbstruck. "Y-you're kidding me, right?"

"When did I ever joke before?" Ang asked as she rang the doorbell.

Shinichi was about to open his mouth when the door opened. Dr. Agasa smiled brightly at the doorway. "Welcome back, Ang-chan!" he greeted cheerfully. "How was school?"

"It was great. Thanks, Professor," Ang said as she strode in, leaving a speechless Shinichi outside.

Dr. Agasa smiled at him. "Hi, Shinichi!"

"Don't 'hi' me!" Shinichi snapped. "Why is she here and how did you know her?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Dr. Agasa replied, raising an eyebrow. "I met Ang-chan on the Web. When she told me she's coming, I offered to give her a place to stay."

"Does Haibara know about this?" Shinichi demanded.

"Of course I do." Shiho appeared behind Dr. Agasa, an amused smile on her face. "Chirudo-san is a nice person, you should be happy," she remarked.

"Since when did you call anyone nice?" Shinichi muttered, trudging into the house. He saw Ang emerging out of a room, already dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket, her cap still on. "What's up with the cap anyway?" he asked.

"I know it's boyish, but bringing this cap along means bringing a memory with me," Ang answered. Her expression seemed to have softened for some reason. "It reminds me a lot of someone whom I was really closed to..." She stopped, and let out a laugh. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to be talking about this. So, what do you want to do?"

As Ang and Shiho started to crowd around a computer, Shinichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Dr. Agasa walked up to him. "Shinichi-kun, she had a tragic past, believe me," he whispered. "Best not to mention it at all..."

Shinichi looked at him. "What tragic past---"

"HELLO!"

Shinichi fell down once more when someone appeared out of nowhere over his shoulder. "H-HATTORI?!" he exclaimed.

Hattori Heiji looked down at him with a grin. He was in his school uniform---obviously having traveled from Osaka to Tokyo right after school. "Hey, you really are back!" he said cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder. "And you look very good!"

"W-what are you doing here, Hattori?!" Shinichi demanded, clearly annoyed.

"Dr. Agasa called me and told me everything," Heiji replied with a grin. "I just HAVE to come back and take a good look at you."

"So, you're Kudo!" Tohyama Kazuha appeared behind Heiji, her cute face lighting up. "Oooh, I can see why Ran-chan likes you," she giggled.

Shinichi blinked, turning red. "What?"

"Shut up, Kazuha," Heiji retorted. "I've brought you here, now why don't you go home?"

"Hey!" Kazuha folded her arms in annoyance. "You're staying, so I'm staying too! By the way, I heard a lot about you," she said to Shinichi. "You're very amazing in deducting cases! You're the cleverest tantei in Japan!"

"Er, thanks, I think," Shinichi said, holding a hand behind his head.

Heiji's vein throbbed. He wrapped an arm Shinichi's neck and pulled him to one side so that Kazuha could not hear them. "_So, where is she, cleverest tantei in Japan?_" he hissed with a forced smile, a strong note of irritation in his voice.

"Who?" Shinichi frowned.

"The Master of Ciphers, of course. You met him last night, didn't you?"

"Oh...there she is." Shinichi pointed at the two girls.

Heiji raised an eyebrow after looking to where he was pointing. "It's a she?"

"Surprising, isn't it?" Shinichi muttered.

"Ang-chan, come and meet a couple of more friends," Dr. Agasa invited cheerfully. Ang looked up and walked over. "These are Hattori Heiji and Tohyama Kazuha from Osaka."

"Hajimemashite!" Ang bowed with a smile. "I'm Chirudo Ang from the United States. But I'm a Chinese."

"Hajimemashite!" Kazuha replied, her face lighting up. "You must be the Master of Ciphers! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tohyama-san."

"Call me Kazuha, I don't mind," Kazuha told her. Ang nodded.

"Where are you going to stay then?" Shinichi asked Heiji. "In a hotel?"

"Nah, too expensive," Heiji said, pointing at his luggage. "Hope you have a spare room in that big house of yours, Kudo."

_Oh great, now I have to deal with him too,_ Shinichi thought with a sigh.


	6. File 5 Watched

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating for a while!! I had writer's block, grrr. Well, I'm slightly loose from it, so here's File 5!

**File 5 – Watched**

"What's up with you, Kaito?" Aoko asked in annoyance. "You've been daydreaming whole day, and it's not like you!"

The last bell rang not long ago, and Aoko was standing in front of Kaito with her hands on her hips. Kaito had been staring into space for some time, and even though it was a situation Aoko had hoped for a long time, it still annoyed her.

"What?" Kaito muttered, glancing up at her.

"You're doing it again!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the guy this morning."

"Kayton Alex? Oh, isn't he amazing? I like the name too! I wonder what his name will be if you generate it into Japanese...probably like yours!" Aoko said gleefully.

"I don't even want to know," Kaito replied in irritation. He got up, grabbing his bag, and started to head out of the classroom.

Aoko hurried to follow him. "Hey, are you mad or something?"

Kaito shook his head. He was not angry---just annoyed. He had already spent the day listening to everyone's chit-chat about 'the new foreign guy', and even Koizumi Akako was boasting how he would fall in love with her with one look (after all, every man was her slave, except Kaito).

Suddenly, Aoko stopped, and her face turned beet red as she looked down at the floor. Kaito paused too, annoyance digging deeper into him.

Alex was walking down from the opposite way, reading something. He looked up, and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Kuroba-kun, Nakamori-chan."

Aoko's mouth opened, but no word came out. Kaito blocked her sight, narrowing his eyes at Alex. Alex continued to smile. "I didn't expect a good magician like you here, Kuroba-kun."

"I'm only the greatest," Kaito told him calmly, snapping his fingers. Cards slipped out into his hand one by one from the sleeve quickly. He opened it out in a fan. "Pick a card."

Alex looked at it, and then did what he was told. He took one look at it and smiled before slipping it back into the deck. Instead of shuffling it, Kaito tossed the deck into the air, and the cards started to flutter down. He grasped one card that fluttered in front of him, snatching another at the side. "You had king of hearts, correct?" Alex nodded with interest. "And this." Kaito held up the second card, which was an ace of spade. "You slipped another card into mine, don't think I didn't notice."

"Bravo," Alex said, clapping his hands. "Definitely a great magician. But can you do this?"

"Kaito, your magic was too simple."

Kaito turned around in surprise. Aoko was staring at him, looking clueless. But he knew the voice was Aoko---and it came from behind him. Then he understood. He turned back to Alex with a snort. "That's not magic, that's ventriloquism!"

"Can you do it?" Alex asked.

Kaito wanted to---but he couldn't. He only used his voice changing ability when he was being Kid, and if he were to use it now, suspicions would be on him again. He bit his lip.

"Oh well, that's too bad. You _are_ a good magician---maybe we can have a little competition next time." Alex snapped his fingers, and to Kaito's surprise, sparks flew from them dangerously. Then, Alex disappeared. As Kaito looked around frantically for him, he heard Alex's voice from behind, "Do you want to know what my name will be if I were to generate it into Japanese, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito spun around to see Alex grinning over his shoulder. "I'll tell you.

"It's Kaiton Areku. Almost similar to Kaito, doesn't it?" Alex grinned. "Well, ja!" He sauntered off.

_No, no, no! This guy can NOT be like me!_ Kaito started to storm off. Aoko was still confused. "Kaito, wait up! Why are you mad?" _Just wait! I'll show you who the boss is!_

---

"What, you're not staying with us?" Heiji asked in surprised before he left Dr. Agasa's house with Shinichi.

"Of course not!" Kazuha retorted, standing at the doorstep with Dr. Agasa. "Who knows what will happen if a poor girl like me stays alone with two guys in a big house!"

"'Poor girl'? Hey, do you actually think we'll do something to you?" Heiji said with a laugh.

"You can't be too careful!" Kazuha folded her arms stubbornly. "I'm staying with the girls at Professor's tonight."

Heiji shrugged. "Whatever you say." He and Shinichi headed off to the house next door. Shinichi's big old house looked rather lonely, even though Shinichi had returned. It had been left empty for a long time after Shinichi had turned small. But thanks to Ran, it was kept clean.

"I wish I have a house this big," Heiji muttered in envy as Shinichi opened the door to let themselves in. "Mine's not as big as this."

"Trust me, soon you'll be appreciating smaller houses than this one," Shinichi replied, taking off his shoes. "Anyway, you can sleep in the guestroom on the first floor, not far from my room."

"Cool." Heiji walked behind Shinichi, carrying his luggage and gazing around. Then he remembered something. "Hey, who cooks dinner in this house? Don't tell me---"

"Of course not," Shinichi retorted. "I don't even know how to cook. I have instant noodles most of the time. How about it?"

Heiji let out a sigh. "I knew I should have forced Kazuha to stay with us. Hey, Kudo?"

"What?"

"How good is that girl?"

Shinichi turned to Heiji with an eyebrow raised. Heiji looked slightly worried. "You don't want to know," Shinichi replied. "Worried too?"

"No," Heiji muttered, lying. "Just---I'm just wondering if she could really stump us. I mean, we're both the best detectives in Japan---evenly," he added quickly.

"She won't," Shinichi replied firmly as he started up the stairs. "It's not like we're stupid or anything. Come on, let's not talk about this now. Are you really here for me, or Chirudo, or something else?"

"You're still so cold when you're bigger," Heiji teased. "But still look very good. All right, I admit it, I'm here because I overheard Otou-san last night about a phantom thief trying to steal a crystalline here. It's Kid, isn't it?"

Shinichi looked surprised. He had forgotten about it. "Wait, Chirudo said the White Murderer is going to steal it..."

Heiji's eyes widened. "White Murderer? You mean that famous murderer in complete white who goes around killing anybody?"

"You heard of him?"

"Of course! Otou-san worked on those cases before. It was five years ago, I think. But...why does he want to steal a crystalline? Isn't he a most wanted murderer?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he suddenly wants to be Heisei Lupin like Kid. Typical..." Suddenly, he noticed a shade of white just outside his window. "Who's there?!" he shouted, running to it and flinging it open. But whoever that was outside was gone already, though the tree branches were still wobbling from movement.

"Someone's watching us," Heiji said gravely, peering over Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi nodded. _But who? Why does it look like Kid too? Does he have any reason to spy on me?_

While Shinichi and Heiji left the window, a completely white figure stood on the highest branch of a tree, watching.

---

"Hello!"

Heiji let out a yell of astonishment when Kazuha's smiling face popped up from nowhere. He overbalanced his chair and fell backward on the floor. Shinichi hopped away in startle, almost caught under him. He was holding a couple of noodle cups that were about to be their dinner.

Kazuha peered over the table to look at Heiji. "What are you doing?"

"K-Kazuha!" Heiji exclaimed in irritation, rubbing his head. "I'm the one who should be asking you that!"

"How did you get in?!" Shinichi demanded.

"Professor has a key." Ang was the one who answered. She came into the kitchen as well, carrying some bags. "We had him to get us here."

"Knew I should have taken back the spare key from him," Shinichi muttered. "What are you doing here then?"

"Don't talk to us like that, we only came to cook dinner for you just because we know you aren't going to eat anything but---instant noodles," Kazuha said, frowning at the cups. She took a bag from Ang and pushed it into Heiji's hands just as he was getting up. "Now get chopping."

"But---" Heiji started to complain.

"No buts! If you're going to eat healthy food like what your okaa-san asked you, you have to prepare it too. Come on, you too, Shinichi!" Kazuha pushed the second bag into Shinichi's hands.

Ang went to rinse her hands at the sink as the two boys grumpily began their work. She took a glimpse out of the window---and her eyes widened when she saw a white figure just springing out of her sight.

"A! It's A!"

"What?!" Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha rushed to her as she flung open the window. They all peered out together, but there was nothing outside. "There's no one here," Kazuha pointed out.

"B-but he was there! I saw him!" Ang exclaimed.

Shinichi and Heiji exchanged glances. Both of them knew otherwise. Kazuha managed to convince Ang that she was dreaming, and they went back to work, Ang calming down a little somehow. But the two boys kept a sharp eye on the windows.


	7. File 6 Preparation

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry for the wait! Here's File 6...it's not as good, since I had been rushing in it, but hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update more!

**File 6 – Preparation**

"AAAAARGH!"

Both Kaito and Aoko were taken back when they walked right into Nakamori-keibu's scream. They had just arrived at Aoko's house with Kaito's arms loaded with groceries (Aoko usually did the shopping with Kaito while her father was busy with other stuffs). Both had sweat drops as Nakamori-keibu stormed into the hallway, looking very furious.

"Dou shita no, Otou-san?" Aoko asked as Kaito stumbled towards the kitchen with the groceries and out of ear shot.

"Kiddo sent another stupid cipher! He's going to steal something on Sunday night, and I can't figure it out!" Nakamori-keibu said angrily, thrusting out the creased paper.

Aoko took it and read it. " 'During the 25th from the 20th of 17th 8th, I will take the crystalline. But tomorrow night one person will rest in peace, before it is actually released. So keep a close watch, for the white eagle has arrived'. It sounds as if he's going to kill someone," she said with a frown. "And what's with this---ace?" She pointed at the drawing of a poker card valued ace. "I thought he'll put his name like usual."

"He's just trying to fool us! I'm going to the station," Nakamori-keibu muttered, and stormed out of the house.

Kaito emerged from the kitchen with a can of soda in his hand. "What's all the fuss about?" he asked.

"Otou-san just received another message from Kiddo, who's going to do something tonight," Aoko replied.

"Oh, that's cool," Kaito remarked as he drank his soda. He paused for less than a second before spitting it out. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he exclaimed in bewilderment, scaring Aoko.

While Aoko stood stunned, Kaito snatched the paper from Aoko. _I didn't send anything, so who could it be?_ His eyes widened when he saw the signature. _Is---is this what that girl said...A?! 25th from the 20th of 17th 8th...what does that mean?_

"Kaito, what is it with you?" Aoko asked, having recovered from her daze.

"Ehh? Nothing," Kaito said, laughing awkwardly. "Er, here's the note back...I think I'll go now, see you later!" He thrust the note back to Aoko before running out. She just stood there, blinking.

When Kaito got home, he immediately got out a paper, sat down at his desk and started writing. _It shouldn't be too hard to solve a cipher...I've created a few myself, after all. And besides, we're both thieves! Let's see..._

Having a clear memory of the note, he wrote the cipher down on the paper. Then he studied it, thinking hard. _25th from the 20th...17th 8th...if I were to put 25th as hour---but there's only 24 hours in a day! Come on, you're a thief too...think..._

He lit up. A smile formed on his face. _I know when you're coming, mysterious A! Well, two can play this game._ He took another paper and quickly wrote a cipher as well. It only took him five minutes before he was satisfied with it. _This is great! I'm going to meet a guy like me. But wait..._

He looked further down the note. _White eagle? What does he mean? Could it be---no, it couldn't,_ he thought, biting his lip. _Hang on...'one person will rest in peace'..._ His eyes grew wide. _No way._

_Not even I will do that!_ he thought in frustration. _I have to warn them..._ He snatched back his own cipher and started the correction.

---

"OHAYOO!"

Shinichi and Heiji let out a yell of surprise, both falling off their chairs. Kazuha and Ang burst into giggles, looking down at them. Dr. Agasa was standing at the doorway of the library with Shiho, laughing. Shinichi got up first, looking groggy and cranky. "W-will you stop doing that?!" he demanded. "Professor, you let them in again!" he whined as Heiji got up and rubbed his ears.

"You should be happy, because we brought breakfast," Kazuha said, holding up some bags.

"What are you doing in the library anyway, Shinichi?" Dr. Agasa asked as Ang started to circle the large library, reading every book title with great interest.

"What does it look like?" Shinichi said, gesturing at the books on the table. "We stayed up discussing detective novels and deductions."

Kazuha showed a bored look. "Since when are you into detective novels too?" she asked Heiji.

"Recently. Why, is it a crime?" Heiji retorted, turning red a little.

"Oh my gosh, Kudo Yuusaku's original novels!" Ang suddenly exclaimed in excitement, running over the shelves filled with novels. "How did you get these?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, those are my father's."

"You mean your Otou-san is Kudo Yuusaku? Wow! He's my most favorite mystery novelist of all time!" she said gleefully.

"I'll let him know that," Shinichi replied as he started digging in the bags. "So what do you want to do? It's a Saturday."

"I need to go to the museum where the crystalline with be displayed," Ang replied, looking away from the books momentarily. "I have to talk with a few people there...AND make sure A doesn't do anything..."

"What, do you think he'll actually turn up before stealing?" Heiji asked.

"Of course...and in the cipher, he said he was going to kill three persons before he actually stole it. Today, he's going to kill someone."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Y-you're kidding, right?" Dr. Agasa asked in fear. "But who's he going to kill?"

"I don't know...that's why I'm going to find out," Ang said, tipping down her cap. "Will the museum be open tonight?"

"Yeah, because there's going to be a short presentation there if I'm wrong," Shinichi said, looking thoughtful.

"Ah, I'm guessing you'll be _very_ sorry if you are," Heiji teased.

Shinichi ignored him. "Ran and I were thinking of going there anyway, you can come with us. Besides, if you really think he's going to attack someone tonight, I will never miss it for the world." He grinned.

"Me too!" Heiji added. Kazuha glared at him. "What? If you don't want to go, then don't." She sighed and gave in.

Ang looked as if she did not approve, but she let out a sigh. "Fine, but you must be very careful. A doesn't just target one person---he targets anybody and it doesn't matter to him at all."

Kazuha looked worried. "That doesn't sound safe. Heiji, I think you should drop the idea."

Heiji gave her a teasing look. "Oh, I guess you're a coward then. Come on, it's like he would actually target us!"

"Ahou, I'm only concerned about you! You'll stand out in the crowd with that skin of yours and he could target you!"

Heiji's vein throbbed and Kazuha immediately took a step back with a sweat drop. Even everyone else was looking at him as if expecting a thunderstorm. "Haha, VERY FUNNY!" he snapped with a very much forced heated laugh.

Shiho leaned over to Shinichi. "You have a very amusing group of friends, Kudo," she told him with a small smile.

"Haha...thanks, I think," Shinichi replied with an awkward laugh. He hung his head with a sigh. _Just my luck, too._

---

The museum was packed that night. Most of them had headed for the theater where the presentation was going to be held. Kaito stood at the side of the theater, preparing himself. He was glad that Aoko didn't come, or it would be hard to finish his job.

He took out a pair of binoculars from inside his jacket and scanned the theater through it. Everyone looked busy and innocent. None of them were wearing white either.

Just then, he spotted Kayton Alex emerging from the entrance of the theater. _Eh? What's he doing here?_ he wondered, watching as the American boy looked around.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, and he almost dropped the binoculars. "Sumimasen!" a girl said quickly to him before continuing forward. Kaito scratched his head before putting the binoculars to his eyes again. _Darn._ Alex was gone.


	8. File 7 Second Murder

**Author's Note:** Yes, File 7 up! Enjoy!

**File 7 – Second Murder**

Among the crowd in the theater as well were Shinichi and Ran, Heiji and Kazuha, Shiho, Ang and Dr. Agasa, having just arrived not long ago. "Wow, I didn't think there will be THAT many people," said Ran, looking around.

"Eh? Isn't that Nakamori-keibu?" Dr. Agasa suddenly asked, pointing.

Shinichi looked down. There was a large troop of police near the stage, and Nakamori-keibu was in the middle of them, shouting something. "Isn't he in charge of catching Kaitou Kiddo?" he murmured. He turned to Ran. "Ah, Ran! You take everyone to their places, I'll be right back!"

"Ehh? But---Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, but Shinichi had run off. She sighed. "He's always like that...eh? Where's Ang-chan and Hattori-kun?" she asked in surprise when she turned around. Kazuha shrugged in reply. Shiho just smiled down the theater.

"Nakamori-keibu!" Nakamori-keibu whirled around, and immediately turned sour. He was not at all pleased when he saw Shinichi walking up to him. He turned back to his men. "You heard my order, now get moving!"

"Hai!" the force called in unison before rushing to their posts.

"What's up, Nakamori-keibu?" Shinichi asked, watching as the police force hurried off. "Is Kaitou Kiddo coming?"

"If you know, you don't have to ask," Nakamori-keibu grunted.

"But it can't be...A is the one who's showing up, not Kiddo."

Both Shinichi and Nakamori-keibu were taken back by the voices. Shinichi turned with a sour look on his face. "Chirudo, Hattori! What are you doing here?"

Heiji grinned, but Ang looked thoughtful. "Kaitou Kiddo is the well-known phantom thief, isn't he? But there's nothing to steal today," she continued. "There's only the crystalline tonight."

"Who cares? He's the one who sent the two stupid messages," Nakamori-keibu retorted. "And don't mess with police business!"

"Hang on! _Two_ messages?" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Yeah...and I told you, DON'T INTERRUPT IN POLICE BUSINESS! I don't care whether you're meitantei or not!"

"But it wouldn't hurt if we see the messages, that isn't interrupting," Heiji pointed out.

Nakamori-keibu grumbled, but he put his hand into his pocket and fished two crisp papers out. "Here, take it. I don't want them anyway."

Shinichi grabbed it and held one above the other, reading, "'During the 25th from the 20th of 17th 8th, I will take the crystalline. But tomorrow night one person will rest in peace, before it is actually released. So keep a close watch, for the white eagle has arrived'...the second one is 'On the same time and day of the first message, I will try and take the crystalline. But tomorrow night I will stop one person from doing things that even you will regret. Be careful'. This is strange..."

"No, it's not!" Ang snapped after reading over his shoulder. "That first message is from A! He's going to kill someone tonight! Kiddo wrote the second message, and he's trying to stop A! It's dangerous!"

Heiji winced. "Looks like the two decide to go against each other. But when are they going to steal the crystalline?"

"'25th from the 20th or 17th 8th'...what does that mean?" Shinichi muttered.

"What date is it today?" Ang suddenly asked.

Shinichi cast her a strange look. "It's August 17th, why---" Then it dawned on both him and Heiji.

"17th 8th!"

"So if 20th means 20th hour, it's 8 o'clock tonight," Heiji said quickly, pointing at the message. "And if 25th means 25 hours after 8 tonight..."

"He's going to steal the crystalline tomorrow night at 9," Shinichi concluded. "That's easy! But there's one more thing---when's he going to kill tonight?" he asked Ang.

Ang looked as if she was pondering. "Today is a Saturday," she muttered. "Saturday is---a gun. He's going to shoot someone with a gun, and it could be at anytime!"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the theater. Almost everyone had taken their seats, and the presentation was starting. A man stepped up to the stage and started to speak.

Meanwhile, a white figure stood at the far top corner of the theater. He held up a white gun and aimed at the man on the stage. He narrowed his eyes as he started to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a poker card zipped out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of his hand. A shot rang out from it anyway, and the bullet struck a light, shattering its bulb. Everyone below gasped as they looked up in shock.

Shinichi was the first person to find out where it came from. "Up there!" he shouted, pointing at the white figure. But there was not one now---but two white figures standing at the top. His eyes widened. "K-Kiddo?!"

"IT'S KIDDO! GET HIM!" Nakamori-keibu roared.

"NO!" He spun around in surprise when he heard Ang saying. Her eyes seemed to be burning with determination, and they stopped him from doing anything else.

One was holding a gun---Kaitou Kiddo. His monocle reflected the light as he smiled. The other's suit matched Kiddo's, only he was completely in white. He wore a mask that shielded half of his face. He smiled as well. "Well, well...it's true that there's a Heisei Lupin in Japan," he said with only a very slight foreign accent.

"And what are you, Heisei Zorro?" Kid said with amusement, lowering his card gun.

The mysterious person chuckled. "Sorry, I don't play good guys...I'm only the first white devil you'll see in this world---A."

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Yes...but a piece of advice, Kaitou Kiddo---I may look like I'm just another Arsene Lupin or Kaitou Kiddo like you, but I'm better."

Something snapped up behind A---a hang glider. Kid's eyes widened as he remembered. "White eagle!"

A smiled as he whipped out another gun. "Exactly. And there's a rule to phantom criminals, Kiddo---they never fail a mission."

He aimed at Kid and fired. Kid dodged quickly, missing the bullet just in time. He looked up to see A taking off, aiming downward. "Uso!"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! A doesn't just target anybody!" Ang cried.

But the crowd was already in frenzy, beginning to pile out of the theater. Ran, Kazuha, Shiho and Dr. Agasa were pushed out in the process too. "Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed before she disappeared from sight.

A shot rang out suddenly. Someone screamed. Heiji ran up the steps to where he saw someone collapsing. He came to a sharp halt when he saw a man on the ground with a wound in his heart, already dead. "DARN! He got him!" he shouted down to Shinichi and Ang.

A landed on the stage. The spotlight came down on him. "Ladies and gentlemen...thank you for watching!" he announced in English, bowing dramatically. "Master of murder, A, bids you goodbye till then," he finished in Japanese, smiling as he tipped his hat down.

"Don't you dare!" Kid shouted angrily as he set up his own hang glider and sprang for A. He saw him aiming the gun at him, and quickly steered away to avoid another gunshot.

"Darn it!" Shinichi cursed as he sprinted up to the stage. He was getting close to A when a puff of smoke burst out from nowhere. "Huh?!"

"He knows magic tricks! Don't go too near to him!" Ang shouted.

_What?!_ Kid couldn't believe it. He quickly looked around until he saw someone disappearing through a door at the back of the stage. He let go of his glider and landed with a soft thud on the stage, but he did not stop there. He bolted through the door after A. Noticing him, Shinichi quickly rushed after him too. Ang was stunned for a second. "No! S-stop!" she shrieked before hurrying after them.

Kid panted as he ran up the countless of stairs. He could hear Shinichi's heavy breathing not far behind him. Footsteps padded on ahead of him. It was only seconds before he finally reached a door that was ajar. He flung it open. "A, I won't forgive you!" he bellowed as Shinichi burst through behind him as well.

A was standing at the edge of the roof, grinning. "Ah, I see a couple of rats...and only one to kill before tomorrow. Who shall it be?"

"Well, make your decision, because none of us is letting you get away with it!" Shinichi snarled.

A laughed. "Oh, I do love a challenge! Let's see---your name is Kudo Shinichi, aren't you? Yes, I've been watching you last night..."

"So it _was_ you!"

"Yes. I was rather interested to know who the well-known Heisei Holmes is. Seems that you're similar to a very eager nemesis of mine..."

Just then, the door burst open once more, and it was Ang, out of breath from running. "A!"

A looked at her for a second before tipping his hat down. "I'll make my decision later then. Ja ne, tantei-san, kaitou-san---" He smiled. "---anshou-san desu."

He took a leap off the roof and disappeared. Kid and Shinichi ran forward and peered down. A's hang glider had popped up once more, and he was leaving the place. "Darn! I'm going to chase after him!" Kid said in determination as he set up his gadget too.

"I'm going too!" Shinichi said as he turned around for the door.

"Ahou, it's too slow that way!" Kid snapped.

"Hey, I'll do anything I can to catch him!" Shinichi retorted back. "He's my nemesis!"

"No, he's MY rival, so you stay out of this, detective fool!"

"No, YOU stay out of this, stupid thief!"

"No, BOTH of you stay out of this!"

Kid and Shinichi turned in surprise to see Ang collapsing to her knees, her fists clenched. Kid spoke first, "But he's going to escape---"

"I told you, stay out of it!" Ang snapped. "If you chase him, he will kill you! He won't care, I know it! He---he killed my father!"


End file.
